1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weather barriers for doorways and particularly to such barriers made of strips of flexible plastic that will part around an object entering the doorway and close behind the object while admitting minimal airflow around the entering object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Particularly with the increase in heating cost it has become common for commercial garages to use weather barriers that will separate around a vehicle entering the garage and close behind it without the necessity of opening a full door and closing it. Such weather barriers are commonly made of strips of plastic secured together along an edge from which they are hung. It has been known to make such weather barriers with two sheets of plastic sliced into strips at their lower ends and arranged so that the slit separations in one sheet are positioned over a center of a strip in the other sheet. Commonly the weather barriers are made in one layer of one sheet or of two or more layers each made with separate sheets of plastic. Sometimes each strip is made entirely separately.